


My Mind is Screaming (But my Hands are Still)

by Owinous



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Psychological Torture, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owinous/pseuds/Owinous
Summary: Data had always wished for emotions. What happens when he gets them?
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	My Mind is Screaming (But my Hands are Still)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a steaming pile of BS I created after getting inspired by some friends. If you like it, great! If you don't, meh. This is un-edited.

Data's eyes blinked open slowly, emulating a human's response to waking up after a deep rest. He did not feel groggy, instead his synapses swept with a feeling that could be compared to excitement, nervousness. A slinking, creeping sensation that would have made the hairs on his arms stand on end, had he had the ability. He knew what day it was.

Rubbing his left eye before rolling over silently, he faced his sleeping husband. Smiling softly, Data reached out and ran a finger along Geordi's cheek. He could feel the small stubble of hair on his face. He needed to shave, or perhaps he was going to attempt a beard again? Data did not know. He filed the thought away, making a mental note to inquire about it further, at a better time. 

Geordi's dark cheek twitched at the soft sensation, and he smiled warmly before rolling over to face Data and open his eyes. Bright blue searched around Data's face, and he leaned in to press a kiss to his nose. "Good morning." 

Data felt his own mouth quirk up in a smile, and he returned the greeting with a kiss to Geordi's mouth. "Hello," he mumbled, leaning in and pressing his face to his husband's neck. "It is a good morning." 

Geordi laughed quietly and patted Data's head before sitting up. "You're a goof. Do you want coffee?" He asked, looking down to see Data still smiling at him. 

"No, thank you," he answered, before opening his arms and making a grabby motion, "I simply wish to spend more time with you." 

Geordi shook his head and linked pinkies with Data. "Sorry, but I've gotta head down to engineering early today. You know that." He lifted their hands pressed a kiss to the back of Data's, "We're supposed to be testing a new method of travel using a black hole's time manipulation, remember?" 

Data did remember. Sitting up and wrapping his arms around Geordi's waist from behind, he pressed his face to the back of Geordi's neck. "I do remember. But please, will you not stay? Perhaps you can postpone your experiment until a later date?" He pressed three soft kisses to the dark skin between his sentences, and hoped it would tempt his husband. 

"Data, you know the Captain would throw a fit if I postponed it," he sighed, turning slightly to kiss Data's forehead, "Besides, you were all for this yesterday. What's wrong?" 

Data felt his fingers twitch involuntarily and he breathed through his nose to cool his systems, as they were working overtime with his rising temperature. "I am concerned that you may have overlooked an aspect that can affect your experiment, and you may need time to review it?"

Geordi grimaced slightly and stood, walking to his closet and beginning to shed his clothes to change into his uniform. "Data, I don't understand, you helped do most of this experiment, what exactly is your concern?" 

Data stood as well and changed quickly. If Geordi would not postpone, he could at least accompany him. Readjusting the hem of his shirt, he attached his communicator to the garment and turned to cup geordis cheek. "I apologize, you are correct. May I accompany you?" 

Geordi smiled and placed his hand over Data's. "Yes, you may." He kissed him quickly once more, "But seriously, what's up with you today?" 

Data did not answer. 

\- - -

Engineering was bustling with activity, and it heightened Data's senses. He could pick out each individual voice, as well as smell the detergent spray Geordi had used for his clothing. He linked his fingers together and licked his lips to see if it would comfort him. It did not. He picked at his fingers until Geordi came up behind him with a grin.

"You ready to start?" 

Data nodded stiffly, his mind screaming at him. "I am." 

Geordi nudged him slightly and grinned wider. "Lighten up!" 

"I am incapable of changing my current weight by a drastic amount without removing core components of my structure." Data explained, lifting the corners of his mouth slightly. 

Geordi shook his head and turned back to his work. "Alright. We should be good to go in a second, can you go make sure the antimatter field is in the right place? I want to start now." 

Data nodded and felt his body walk towards the console housing the information Geordi required. He switched the field on, and then heard a loud shriek. 

Whipping around as fast as he could, he saw his husband severed partly through his torso by the antimatter field. Data didn't even look to turn the field off, he simply slammed his hand down and rushed over, pressing his communicator at record speed, if humans ever recorded those things. 

"Sickbay to main engineering immediately! It is an emergency!" He shouted, and two ensigns rushed over in order to figure out what was going on. Data rolled Geordi over into his back, and examined the damage. 

A deep gash stretched from the top of Geordi's right shoulder, across his chest to his left hip. The antimatter was practically eating all the flesh and muscle away, leaving Geordi a bleeding, swollen mess on the floor. Data pressed his hands to the wound to stop blood flow, but his hands did nothing to cover such a large area, and antimatter particles latched onto his skin and began to peel away the shimmering bioplast. Geordi moaned in pain and he reached up to grab Data's wrist. 

"The hole... The field?" He mumbled, and Data knew what he was talking about, but it was too late. The antimatter was expanding, eating a whole through engineering and spreading quickly towards them. 

"It will be over soon," Data assured him, his hands covered in thick, tacky blood and his face streaming with yellow tears, "You will feel better soon."

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Geordi's voice was weak, and the grip on Data's arm loosened with each breath he took. "You wanted me to stay home today." 

Data leaned over his husband's body and wailed, feeling his heart break for the thousandth time. Of course he knew. He had lived through this moment too many times, watching his beloved be torn apart by his own invention. Each time, Data could not save him. "Yes, I knew." 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I was unable to, the punishment mad me unable..." he explained, though it was a poor explanation. He simply leaned in and pressed a kiss to Geordi's lips one last time, before the darkness swallowed them both. 

\- - -

"Isn't that enough?"

"No, give him more." 

"Why? Why are you doing this?" 

"He wanted to feel emotions, didn't he? Well this is emotion." 

\- - - 

Data's eyes blinked open slowly, emulating a human's response to waking up after a deep rest. He did not feel groggy, instead his synapses swept with a feeling that could be compared to excitement, nervousness. A slinking, creeping sensation that would have made the hairs on his arms stand on end, had he had the ability. He knew what day it was.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, leave a comment or a kudo, and you can find me at @owinous on Tumblr. I like to talk about star trek


End file.
